The CMPB Central Pathology Core Laboratories have continued to provide critical pathology support services, collaboration and consultation for over 60 research laboratories across the Institute. Over the past year, collaborative and support oriented work has had a significant impact on a spectrum of research programs involved in the study and understanding of a variety of diseases and disease processes such as cardiovascular disease (atherosclerosis), inflammatory respiratory disease, obesity and type II diabetes, inflammatory and immune-mediated renal disease, gene expression and gene regulation, axial skeletal development, cancer and transgenerational effects of diet restriction. The scope of work has increased across all of the Core Laboratories, as have collaborations and consultations with scientific staff whether on a technical level regarding the methods required, or on a scientific level, requiring consultation with a staff pathologist. Core staff have worked with investigators to develop and establish specialized techniques and protocols for a variety of applications. Additionally, using materials from the DNTP subchronic (90-day) and chronic (2-year) bioassays, the Cores have been involved in retrospective studies aimed at elucidating the pathogenesis and molecular mechanisms involved in the development of variety of proliferative non-neoplastic neoplastic lesions.